


Found What I Need

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sweet Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Draco notices the sadness in Y/n’s eyes, even when no one else does.





	Found What I Need

"Neville! Wait up!”

You ran to him, holding your books tight to your chest as he smiled back at you.

“Hey, y/n”, Neville greeted, sounding strange.

You, of course, noticed it.

Neville was your best friend.

Sure, he might have been clumsy, forgetful and just downright ditzy. But he was your best friend.

He had been since you started at Hogwarts.

So you knew when he wasn’t feeling well, or when something was on his mind.

And right now, he definitely had something that was bothering him.

“What’s wrong?” you asked, your tone practically demanding an answer from him, yet still comforting.

That’s what you were like. Everyone knew you as the cheery one. The optimist. The uplifting one.

Hell, you even tried to help out Slytherin’s when they needed it.

You were outgoing and tried to be there for everyone whenever they needed someone to talk to, even if they weren’t the type most people thought deserved any sympathy.

But Neville was still your best friend and you’d get to the bottom of this.

He sighed, feeling your stare, his shoulders dropping as he played with his robe.

“I…uh…I lost my wand”, he mumbled, cheeks turning a soft shade of pink as he avoided your eyes.

You smiled at his cuteness, nudging him with your shoulder as you pushed him forward.

“Come on, moron. Time to hunt for a wand”, you said dramatically, making a small laugh escape Neville.

Two days. Two days since you found out.

You stood there, letting the wind hit you.

You knew it wasn’t so wise to be out here, not with everything that was happening.

Not with Voldemort’s rumoured return.

But…where were you supposed to go?

The Hufflepuff common room was too crowded right now.

You needed air. And this place…this was always empty. It was always peaceful for you.

You lay down on the grass, looking up at the sky.

Hot tears streaked down your face as you watched the stars sparkle, the grass tickling your ears as you moved a little.

Was she up there? Would she look down on you now? Keep you safe?

Was she one of those stars?

She probably was.

Your grandma always was a sweet woman. And even in her old age, she had that spark that most lost.

Memories of her flashed through your mind.

The two of you going to the beach when you were just a child, her sewing up your uniform before you were sent to Hogwarts, the way she’d been so teary when you came back at the end of each year, having missed you completely.

She was your protector.

You weren’t the richest.

When your mother died, your dad seemed to…lose it.

He wasn’t the same after that.

Lost his job at the Ministry. Became an alcoholic of sorts and couldn’t really do much.

He had a few Muggle jobs, but nothing that paid all that well, which was why you saved and tried to make the most of everything.

It was her that gave you your shine, your optimism and hope.

But now?

She was gone. How…how could you have any hope, when the world took the one person you always needed, away from you?

“Are you ok?”

The sudden intrusion made you jump, sniffling as you tried to wipe away your tears, your eyes red and puffed.

“Uh…”

You looked at the boy, his blonde hair shining in the moonlight, eyes glowing with beauty.

“Y-yea”.

Draco watched as you picked yourself up, dusting off any pieces of grass of yourself before you walked away.

He noticed you looked different.

Sullen. More broken and defeated than he was used to.

He watched as you trudged your way back to the castle, that spring in your step long gone. 

“Hey, y/n!”

You turned just as Neville caught up to you, his smile wide.

“Hey, Neville”.

You tried your hardest to paint a smile on your face, even if you were in pain on the inside.

He walked with you, telling you about how he had managed to pass the week without a single remark from Professor Snape and actually managed to conjure up a Patronus.

You were happy for him. Why wouldn’t you be? Neville always had this sense of self-doubt. And seeing him like this, overjoyed because he had managed to do this, well, it just made you smile.

Sure, it didn’t reach your eyes like it should’ve, you weren’t joking around or congratulating him like you would’ve a few days ago, but you were genuinely happy.

“Y/n”, Neville called, snapping you out of your daze and looking at him.

“W-what?”

“You ok?”

“Yea yea. I’m fine”.

He stared at you, unsure as to whether or not to let it go, but he just took your word for it and assumed you were good. 

“Hi”.

You looked up, seeing him walking towards you for the sixth night in a row.

After the first night he’d caught you out here, Draco kept coming back, laying down with you at night as you both stared up at the stars.

You didn’t know what it was.

You barely knew him.

He never exactly had a problem with you.

You weren’t a Gryffindor and you’d never had a personal problem with Draco.

But at the same time, you’d never spoken to him. Not really.

So, when he kept coming back each night, just being around you, it made you slightly uncomfortable, yet, you felt a strange peace and familiarity with him.

“So…it was your grandma, right?”

You turned to look at him, nodding softly.

“How’d you know?” you whispered, not wanting to disturb the soft silence that surrounded you.

He shrugged, arms going behind his head as he stared up into the sky, his beautiful blonde hair still looking perfect.

“I asked father. Said the funeral’s in a week. You going?”

This time, it was your turn to shrug.

You didn’t know if you would.

You loved your grandma more than anyone and you knew you should watch her be put to rest.

But the thought of her body in a coffin, buried beneath a pile of dirt, was just…it was too real.

That meant you’d have to accept she was gone. And you didn’t want to have to do that for at least a few more weeks. At least that way, you’d be able to get used to the thought. Well, in your head, that’s how it was working.

Draco furrowed his brows, turning to look at you as he held himself up on his elbow.

“You’re not going?”

You shook your head, not looking at him, but still feeling his intense stare.

“You have too”.

You scoffed, getting angry for the first time in a long time.

“You don’t tell me what I have to do. You don’t even know me”, you hissed back, rolling your eyes as you sat up, ready to leave.

But a hand clamped down around your wrist, Draco leaning up as his face softened in a way you’d never seen.

“I…I didn’t mean it like that. I just…I know we don’t really know each other. And I get that you might not want to listen to me. But…you have to go to this. If you don’t, you’ll regret not being there. And it’s the best way to let her go”.

You snatched your arm away from him, scowling at him before jumping up and storming away.

“Y/n! Y/n!”

It didn’t take long for Draco to catch up to you, his hand landing on your shoulder.

You spun around, pushing him back as you stood in place.

“Who the fuck do you think you are? You don’t get to tell me shit! You think I don’t know that I should be there? You think I don’t know that if I’m not there, she’ll be watching and wondering where I am? You really think I’m just doing this because I decided I don’t wanna go to her funeral? Well fuck you, Malfoy! Fuck you! Maybe I don’t want to go. Maybe that makes me a bad person. But at least that way, I won’t have to say goodbye to the only person who’s ever loved me!”

You didn’t realize you were crying until you felt your body shaking, the sobs escaping as the tears rolled down your eyes.

Draco simply stared at you, unsure what to do before he stepped forward, his arms engulfing you as he pulled you into his chest.

You were dumbfounded, but right then, you were too busy sobbing your heart out.

You let yourself melt into his arms, sobbing into his chest as you stained his shirt with your tears.

All the while, Draco simply held you, stroking your hair as he tried to shush you, not wanting to hear you cry.

He had no idea what was happening, but he just had this urge to look after you right now.

Your cries died down after a few minutes, just standing with your arms gripping Draco’s shirt, sniffing in his scent.

“You ok?”

You nodded softly into his chest, not making a move to distance yourself from him.

This was nice. Comfortable. Warm.

Draco smiled, gently coaxing you to sit on the grass again as he held you, for almost an hour.

He never once let you go, even as he walked you back to the castle, even escorting you right back to the Hufflepuff basement.

He was reluctant to let you go, even then, but he knew he had to get back to the dungeons.

It was late and you both needed sleep.

With one last smile, a soft hug and a thank you to him, you turned and entered the common room, going right to your bed and lying down.

For the first time since your grandma died, you found something that seemed to have put your mind at peace, something that managed to calm you down and give you something else to think about.

Something that you never once thought you’d need.

Draco.


End file.
